


A Truce Between Brothers

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Victor and Todd agree to a truce to keep Marty safe.





	

A Truce Between Brothers. 

Victor climbed slowly out of bed when he heard the incessant pounding on his front door. He already wanted to shoot the person who was making so much noise, and that feeling didn't go away when he saw his brother Todd standing before him. Todd looked like hell and it was apparent that he had already consumed some of the poison. 

"What do you want?" Victor grumbled.

"I'm here about Marty," Todd stated as he pushed his way into the apartment. 

"What about Marty?" Victor asked. 

"She cares about you, as much as I hate to admit it...she probably even loves you. When she thought that you were dead, it tore her up inside. Now that you're back...well it's not easy on her to have us fighting all the time. I hate you and you hate me, but I think that we should at least try and get along like brothers for Marty's sake," Todd said as he extended his hand out to Victor. 

"There's something that you should know before we make this truce," Victor stated as guilt began to plague him. If Todd died and Marty found out why, it would destroy any progress that he had made for a second chance. 

"What is it?" Todd asked. 

"You should throw out that alcohol that you have at home, and you probably should go see a doctor, because I poisoned your alcohol," Victor confessed. 

"You tried to kill me?" Todd asked as he dropped his hands by his side. 

"Don't be such a baby, it was just a little poison and you tried to kill me first," Victor reminded him. 

"I guess you're right."

"Are you going to tell Marty what I did?" Victor asked. 

"No, I promised her a long time ago that I was done hurting her, it's why I'm here trying to make peace with you. I think that you should be the one to tell her, but that's your business. She loves you and I promise not to interfere in your relationship as long as you treat her right. I also promise to start treating you like your my brother, instead of the enemy," Todd stated as he once again extended his hand out to Victor. 

"I would never hurt Marty and I promise that I won't poison you again and I'll make an effort to get along with you," Victor stated as he shook Todd's hand. 

"Well, I better go and see a doctor," Todd stated as he headed out the door.

 

\--------------------


End file.
